the inferno of claude frollo
by callum.lyall.9
Summary: Claude Frollo once a cruel and un-just judge has awoken in the fiery pit of hell to judged


_"_ _And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!"_ Those were the last words he ever spoke. They echoed in his head like the bellow of the bells before meeting the fiery glaze with fangs casting him down into the fire.

He woke up suddenly but still somehow alive. His clothes torn but together patting his shoulders with laughter thanking the almighty he was alive. But suddenly his hand felt a sludgy surface like mud from the rain. It was warm but to his eyes it was red like blood narrowing his eyes to the red mud it suddenly turned.

An eyeless face screamed from the muddy blood pushing the judge to his back. It skeletal creature clawed into the sludge as if drowning from pit followed by more screams to his horror they emerged burning in this boiling sludge. The Judge turned to the flash of fire erupting from the river of fire. His eyes starred into the red oozing walls of the dead reaching out howling in their burning pain. He panicked surrounded by the dead reaching for his coat screeching with his such anger Frollo kicked them away but more and more came trying to claw at his ankles.

"Claude Frollo!" The voice echoed throughout the chasm the dead sank back into the muddy blood. Shaken he met the being standing before him. It was Death. Terrified Frollo dropped to his knees at the mercy of this winged being. He was tall dressed in black with thin pale skin. His face covered by his hood but long white silver hair with six black wings with patterned eyes staring down before him.

"You have been judged by the guardians of the afterlife and now I stand before you asked before the Almighty to…" He spoke with his scythe in-hand.

"Oh, Azrael. I am at your mercy oh Angel of the Lord."

"Silence!" The angel roared at the cowering man like a pleader to a merchant.

"I am well acquainted with your sins! Claude Frollo! The justice you have brought upon your own people has blinded you with power and greed, your devotion to the Almighty have has brought wrath to the innocents you swore to protect. Have angered the guardians of paradise have judged you to be condemned in hell." The angel growled.

Frollo's heart pounded shaking in dis-belief the endless screaming from the fire burnt within his skin biting into his very flesh. Claude shook in confusion denying everything Azrael said when he had done everything the Lord said to smite the wicked.

"But I did as the Lord commanded: I judged the wicked, sentencing those of heresies to the flame, I purged the gypsy threat back into the dirt from whence they came!" Claude breathed with all he could to the angel of death only to hear a chuckle beneath the hood.

"Do you really believe that to be true, Frollo?" lifting the chin of deniable Claude with blade of scythe. "In the beginning you were just. But deep within we saw darkness you let yourself listen to the corrupted and gluttons that stood before you. Your anger and greed became your judge. You killed the righteous, the worthy. The innocent women I carried before the gates of paradise. But above all you spilled blood upon the very steps of Notre dame."

Lighting flashed in Frollo's eyes on the rainy night upon his black horse. The wind rushing through his face by the gaze of fleeing woman. The statues glared down at him with winged beasts ready to strike from their perches.

"No, no you don't understand I merely did my duty I showed mercy to the child she carried in her arms." He begged. Azrael pointed his scythe, "But not to her or her son. Even now she watches him. She has witnessed your cruelty and lies and the poison you poured into him. You shunned him from the world and the life he would have lived. All for your own pride."

Claude begged and pleaded before the angel trying to reason with him but Azrael kicked him to his knees like vermin. "You only brought this upon yourself, Claude Frollo. No traitor shall invoke the Almighty's name for their own darkness nor sell their souls for greed. And for that, Claude Frollo, you are now eternally damned for Hell's pleasure!" He stomped his scythe igniting the flash and vanished before the once cruel judge could plead.

His heart was in his mouth driven in blind fear from his surroundings he stared up upon the black smoke that sat with glaring red eyes. Frollo stared at it with such fear he knew what this thing was. Laughing the smoke reached out with a clawed hand in laughter that shook his very heart. Claws burst from the muddy blood with wings and hideous smiles laughing pulling his coat to the ground. Claude tried to get away but the demons laughed and jumped dragging his ankles through the mud. A hand grabbed him by the throat lifting his from his feet. It was a woman with crimson pink skin and jiggered horns. Giggling she waved her hideous long tongue at his face dropping Claude to his face. The Smoke laughed with dancing blazes around it as the demons laughed dragging the screaming Frollo into the fiery pit.


End file.
